


Two Knives

by thefinkployd



Series: Yandere-kun x Senpai-kun (Taro Yamada) [2]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bloody Kisses, Bloody Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Mush, Gore, Injury, Killing, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Violence, Yandere, Yandere Relationship - Freeform, Yandere Senpai, Yandere-kun - Freeform, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefinkployd/pseuds/thefinkployd
Summary: What happens when you trigger a Yandere? Probably something gory. But what happens when you trigger TWO Yanderes?





	Two Knives

"We need to talk."  
"Huh?"  
Taro nudged Yandere-kun and dragged him near to the gym.

"What happened?"  
"You told me that this girl is dangerous." Said Taro, referring Megami.  
"Yes, Info-chan informed me about her, didn't I told you?"  
"She just came up to me and said there's a serial killer in the school."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Shh."  
"I mean- What?!?!! How did she lower her guard so easily?? Does she have a crush on you TOO?! I'll crush her skull right now!"  
"Calm down. Maybe that's true, but it's also true that she's planning something. We won't lower our guard so easily like she did."  
"What is your plan?"  
"She trusts me, right? I can learn her plans, so we can eliminate her without getting in trouble."  
"Just thinking about leaving you alone with her disgusts me enough."  
"Well, it disgusts me too. But we have no other chance."  
"At least she doesn't know who was the killer..."  
"At least... Then I'll go and play the 'fuckboy' and try to figure out what could she plan."

"H-hey, were you serious about you said to me earlier?"  
"About that serial killer? Yes. I'll warn every student about them and   
take drastic measures."  
"What kind of measures?"  
"I'll catch them on the very act. I placed secret cameras and bugs around the school. But don't tell anyone about it. I only told it to you."  
"But... Why just me?"  
"Because I think the killer is also your stalker."  
"What? My stalker? What do you mean?"  
"Just watch your behind."  
She leaved.

'Shit... I need to find Ayato.'  
He founded him near his class.  
"So... What did y-"  
He shut him up and dragged him to the bathroom.  
"Hey! What's wrong-"  
Taro pinned him to the bathroom wall.  
"Shh."  
Yandere-kun can't help but blushed.  
"She said she had placed secret cameras and bugs around the school. Be careful."  
He nodded.   
"And she also said that the serial killer was also my stalker... She knows something. We need to be careful around her."  
"But... New missions are coming, you know..."  
"You need to put them off for a while."  
".....But I already accepted one..."  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
"....Sorry....."  
Taro sighed.  
"Then tell Info-chan that you can't do it."  
"But I already accepted it."  
"Are you crazy? Do you want to get caught?"  
Yandere-kun didn't respond.  
Taro continued.  
"If you do something stupid I'll kill you."

He did something stupid.  
And now Megami knows it was him.  
He screwed.

"I know who the serial killer is." Megami said to Taro.  
"W-who?"  
"That boy nicknamed Yan-kun."  
"Why are you thinking like that?"  
"I can prove it. I have evidences. And now, he will end up in prison."

Taro smirked.  
"Isn't it too improvident to scream the killer's name when you're not safe at all?"  
With that, he grabbed his knife and attacked her.  
Megami wasn't expecting that, but she fought back.  
Taro was about to lose, but Yandere-kun came and stabbed her.  
The last thing Megami saw was the smirking faces of the two boys.


End file.
